


Darkest Souls

by AllJustAtoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alex Mandell (OC), Caitlin Marks (OC), Maddie Jensen (OC), Multi, Other OC's included, Sarah Adams (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllJustAtoms/pseuds/AllJustAtoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have quieted down for a somewhat calm back-to-school start in Beacon Hills...that doesn't sound right, does it? Maybe with the new influx of Freshman there will be some changes to the school. Some, not for the better. But since when is every choice a good one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Souls

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf and Ao3 story, and I'm actually kind of proud. Hope you like it!

The smell of cut grass wafted through the air as the picture perfect summer light streamed down from the sky which was almost too blue. Of course, with the past three years Scott McCall had, it was kind of expected that he might see the glass as half empty. It was hard not to when the world was growing to be more and more tretorus with the passing years. But as Melissa McCall had said; a new year, a new start. Another summer had passed and now his friends and himself were the holy grail of High School students. Seniors. Less required courses, more classes one was able to skip-- it sounded pretty ideal to him.

The fluffy haired senior climbed on his dirt bike, strapping his helmet on. This thing was so precious to him, he wasn’t entirely sure what he would do without it. He was able to get around at a decent speed, and in style for that matter. The wind whipping around him, the adrenaline that came with it, and who could forget the looks the girls gave him? It was worth the danger that came with it.

It wasn’t a long drive to Beacon HIlls high, and Scott got off his bike, parking it and setting the kickstand so it wouldn’t topple over. At least that was the plan until a blonde girl walked right into his bike, knocking it to the ground with a thud that captured the attention of other students. 

“Oh, god,” She muttered nearly dropping the stack of notebooks she was carrying. It was clear that she wasn’t an upper classman the way she stammered to try and find an apology. Scott simply put the bike into it’s upright position, brushing off her apology. 

“Like I haven’t knocked it over a million times. Don’t worry.” He said offering a bit of a crooked smile. Although it could just be his jaw that made it look crooked. Allison always said she could never figure it out.

“I’m Scott McCall. Senior” He greeted, offering a hand to the girl who looked horribly disoriented and frazzled still.

“God, I hate to be rude, but, uh, my arms are kind of locked in this position. I’m Madeline Jensen. Freshman.” She returned the greeting as best she could, offering a timid smile to the taller boy. Scott McCall was such a familiar name to her. 

“Maddie.” Her name broke her train of thought as she whipped around to view the source.

A curly haired brunette waved her over to where she was standing with another brunette, and Maddie nodded quickly. “Um, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you.” She didn’t leave any room for small talk as she headed towards the taller brown haired girl. 

“Is that him?” She asked, why the name sounded familiar finally coming to her. Caitlin nodded.

* * *

Allison Argents freshly shortened hair, swung back and forth as she moved books from her bag to her locker. She stopped as a familiar flash of red locks-- strawberry blonde according to Stiles --dropped in her line of sight, and Allison smiled at her best friend. The one constant in her life. Through every death, relationship, and break-up, Lydia was the one person who showed up and made Allison actually go into the world. She was grateful for that.

“Allison, dear, you have been immensely quiet. We’re seniors. You should be celebrating. Not...whatever this is you’re doing now. Please don’t tell me you’re moping over your sad excuse for a love life.” She said, eyeing a boy having no concern for being subtle. Lydia was like the lioness in the Savannah. If she saw what she wanted, she took it.

“Gee, Lydia, I’m doing great. My summer was fun, yours? I was actually just trying to unpack, not,” Allison lifted her hands, and moved her fingers in a quotation manner, “moping over my pathetic excuse of a love life.” 

“I was just making sure. No need to get defensive.” She linked her arm with her good friends. “But look around. This is our kingdom.” he watched a group of Freshman go by, looking as nervous as ever when Lydia gave them a judgemental glance. This was there new hell. TV did it no justice. “And those are our peasants.” She said, just as a girl ran smack dab into her, walking backwards which was a dumb freshman move, breaking the link in Allison and Lydia’s arms. 

She turned around quickly hazel eyes wide with clear surprise. Her face was apologetic, and the blonde behind her cast her glance down, obviously waiting for the storm. 

“I am so sorry.” She said, cupping a hand to her mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn’t any longer out of shock, but amusement as she tried to muffle a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Lydia asked, clearly trying to intimidate the girl. It didn’t work how she planned, though. The girl just moved her hand away, and brushed a brown curl away from her face. 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” She said offering a smile to the two upperclassmen. “I’m Catlin, that’s Maddie, Sarah, and Alex.” She said, motioning to the three girls behind her, starting with the blonde that seemed to be trying to fold herself into something small no one could see her to the girl who had obvious confidence. 

“The answer to a question I didn’t ask.” Lydia said, preparing to grab Allison and tow her off somewhere else. Allison just wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“I’m Allison, and she’s Lydia who is being considerably rude.” 

“To peasants,” The shorter girl muttered with a scoff just loud enough to hear before wandering away.

“Allison Argent?” The timid blonde, pipped up, Allison raising a curious eyebrow in her direction. After the year Allison had. she didn’t trust anything anymore. 

“How did you know that?” 

The evil look between Catlin and Maddie somehow managed to slip past Allison, as the girl fumbled for one of her practiced lies if put in a situation like this. 

“Scott McCall mentioned you.” 

That was not one of the practiced lies. 

“He did?” Allison asked incredulously. She found that near impossible to believe. Her and Scott hardly talked about anything other than summer work or what movie they saw the other weekend over the Summer. There was nothing to talk about. Unless, maybe, there was something else there. But that was such a hopeless romantic way of thinking. There was no perfect love. Especially not in a love story between a Werewolf and a hunter.

“Yeah. He just said that...you were one of the people he talked to. I knocked over him motorcycle thing this morning.” She said with a shrug, quickly finding the tile she liked to stare at so much again so as not to ruin anything else.

“Oh…” Allison mused, softly, mulling over what the girl had said.

Caitlin flicked her wrist softly as if she was just cracking it and the bell rung. “We better get to class.” She said, smiling brightly at Allison, motioning for the three other girls to follow. 

As soon as they were out of earshot of the girl, Caitlin pulled Maddie closer. “Would you be more careful?” She said in a low growl. “Don’t blow this, Maddie. Don’t blow it.”

Don’t blow what? Stiles questioned to himself as the girls passed by him.


End file.
